Alternates
by MerlinEmrys22
Summary: Have you ever wondered whether there is more that one of you? Contains OCs as main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's MerlinEmrys22 and Starkid4Eva4 with our first co-written story! We're combing characters from our separate fanfictions to create Alternates!**

**_Which means Elissa and Arya are in the same story! YAY! _**

**So here we go! It makes sense to read The Dragon Blade on my profile and Tip of the Blade on Starkid4Eva4's profile, but it isn't necessary because we're starting again! **

**On with the adventure!**

* * *

_"Gwaine?" Elissa says, pulling my boots on and sitting down on our bed beside him. _  
_"Hmm." He replies, only really half awake. _  
_"Do you ever wonder what there is out there?" Elissa grins, leaning back and pointing up._  
_"Leon's chambers." He replies falling back beside her and she nestles her head between his head and shoulder. _  
_"I mean beyond the clouds. I mean, it can't just stop." Elissa smiles. "There could be another world! Another us."_  
_"Well then." Gwaine smiles back. "I hope other me and other you end up together."_

__somewhere in a parallel universe...

**Arya**

Screaming. Shouting. The crash of stone as buildings collapse. The scrape of metal sword on metal sword. That's all I can hear as I run towards the gate, clinging onto my sister's hand like it was my last lifeline.  
I stumble, and she looks back, her blue eyes meeting my brown ones.  
"Come on, Arya! We've got to get out!"  
I look back, at all the men fighting the army invading Thistleton. I wish I could join them, and I know my sister Elissa is thinking the same.  
We run, running as fast as we can, trying to get away. We reach the gate and spot some men in red cloaks. Camelot's knights.  
I breathe a sigh of relief and wrench my hand out of Elissa's grasp, approaching one. Blonde and blue eyed, like Elissa, he is clearly the leader.  
"Excuse me," I say, ignoring Elissa calling me back. "Excuse me, do you have a spare horse or two? My sister and I are trying to escape-"  
The man looks down at me from his horse, looking worried. "I'm sorry, we don't have any spare provisions. I'm afraid we can't help other than defend your city."  
He looked sorry, and I smiled weakly at him, feeling crushed. I start to walk away when I hear a soft voice behind me.  
"Wait a moment."  
I turn round to see a young man with jet black hair facing me, holding the reins of a horse. He's wearing a red neckerchief, tattered around the edges, and a worn brown jacket.  
"I can take you and your sister out of the city," he says softly. "I don't think Arthur's going in there just yet. We've got time."  
I smile at him, relieved. "If you'd be so kind."  
He grins. "Anything for such a pretty girl."  
I blush and he laughs, before turning to another knight with long dark hair and a mischievous grin.  
"Gwaine," the first man says. "I'm going to take these girls away from the city. Can you come?"  
Gwaine nods and jumps off his horse. "Of course," he says with a lilting accent I can't quite place. "An extra adventure is always welcome."  
Elissa speaks from behind me. "Thank you so much," she says. "I'm Elissa, and this is my little sister Arya."  
"I'm not little," I exclaim. "I'm seventeen!"  
She laughs and ruffles my hair, to my annoyance. She's only two years older anyway.  
The dark haired man smiles. "I'm Merlin, and this is Gwaine," he says. "I'm King Arthur's manservant."  
I smile. "That must be a respectable job."  
He grimaces jokingly. "Dealing with that clotpole all day..."  
I laugh and he gestures for us to head into the forest, Gwaine and Elissa chatting animatedly behind us.  
"So you're from Thistleton?" he asks, and I nod.  
"I've lived there all my life. My mother is- was a maid in the palace and my father was a blacksmith..." I swallow, remembering this morning. The army had burst through the city gates, killing my parents as they stormed the lower town.  
Merlin seemed to sense I was upset, and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry..."  
I shake my head, furiously wiping my eyes. "It's fine.. Elissa and I will cope."  
He nods. "It's hard losing a parent, though. Let alone two."  
We walk on in silence for a while, thinking. I can hear Elissa and Gwaine laughing behind us.  
"They seem to get on well." I note. Merlin laughs.  
"Gwaine gets along with everyone," he says. "Especially after a few ales."  
I giggle, stopping as we reach a fork in the forest pathway.  
"Which way is it?"  
Merlin thinks for a moment. "That way," he says, pointing to the left path. We set off down the path, emerging into a clearing ten minutes later.  
It's getting dark by this point, and Merlin looks up worriedly.  
"We should be in Greenford soon, it's not that far from Thistleton. But they're in different kingdoms."  
I nod. A lot of our food and animals came from Greenford, before the Mercia army captured the village.  
We head off again through the trees, soon spotting movement at the end of the path.  
"Here we are," Merlin says. We stop and lean against a tree, Merlin tethering his horse up for a moment, as Elissa and Gwaine wander off into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arya**

I frown as I watch them go, thinking. "I wonder where they're going?"

Merlin shrugs. "They'll be fine."

I nod, rubbing my arms. The evening shade in the forest has made it colder.

Merlin sees this and smiles. "Are you cold?"

I nod, smiling slightly, and he takes off his jacket. "Here. You need it more than I do. I'm not cold.."

I smile gratefully and take it, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Thank you."

He grins and leans back against the tree. "How old are you and Elissa anyway? She said you were little, but you don't look it."

I blush. "I'm seventeen. Elissa is nineteen."

Merlin nods. "I'm twenty. Gwaine's twenty-one, I think. He never really said."

I look up at the stars, thinking. "You're from Camelot, aren't you?"

Merlin nods. "I was born in Ealdor, but I moved to Camelot a few years ago. It's great."

I smile, looking backat him. I notice how blue his eyes are, reminding me painfully of Thistleton and its periwinkle blue banners. "So I've heard. The traders always talk about it."

He grins, looking at me with his bluebell eyes. For a moment, neither of us say anything, just shivering in the cold.

I look up at him. His eyes reflect the same worry that Elissa's always seem to do nowadays, but it fades as he smiles and puts his arm around me. Surprisingly, I let him. I've always thought men are bad news, but maybe Merlin was an exception.

We talk for a while more, about our lives. He says his horse, the chestnut tethered to the tree, is named Fioled. I explain how my horse, Nina, perished in the attack, looking away.

He nods sympathetically. "You've lost a lot in the last day then."

I nod, thinking. I don't even know if my best friend is still alive or not. I look up at him again, his eyes comforting me slightly, a familiar place already. He smiles, and bends down to kiss me.

Our lips meet for a moment, before we break away. He looks confused, even angry with himself.

"I'm sorry.." he says. I shake my head.

"It's fine." I say, before thinking. What would Elissa say? She was so protective, never letting me stray too far away. This was the worst I could do in her eyes, getting tangled up in love.

Merlin smiles slightly, before we hear laughter behind us. He quickly takes his arm away and we pretend to have a normal conversation, like nothing ever happened. But I can't help wondering how much I'll miss him when he leaves again.

**Elissa**

I don't think I've ever laughed harder.

"And Arthur says 'You should probably get out here while you can'," Gwaine grins, "and I say, I guess you're right, I offer my ale to the thug and punch him in the face."

I burst out laughing, hardly able to control myself much longer. In front of us, Merlin and Arya stop.

"Cool and calm." Gwaine says beside me, his voice almost monotone.

We creep up behind them and grab their shoulders.

"Boo!" We laugh and Arya screams.

"God Liss. Don't do that!" She says but I can see she's trying not to laugh.

"So, Greenford." I say, in my best sophisticated voice, "where the land is green and true to its name, they have a ford." I walk in front of them, backwards so I can see them. Merlin and Arya are suppressing their laughter and Gwaine is laughing but his eyes tell a different story.

"What's up Gwaine?" I grin. "Not impressed by my Queenly voice?"

I turn round and can't help but smile. The pleasant green landscape, dotted with cottages and buildings. Flowers lining the path and elegant woven fences holding in the cattle. Gwaine's eyes are fixed on the tavern, and to be precise, the men in front of it.

"Let me guess." Merlin laughs. "This being south of Camelot. You've been here not shortly after..." His voice trails off and give the impression he's not supposed to mention what ever it is.

"Let's just find somewhere to stay, shall we." Arya says as the first raindrops begin to fall from the dark sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Elissa**

We're in a room. Originally it was Arya and I in one and Gwaine and Merlin in the other but Gwaine fell asleep and I guess I must have too but I'm awake now.  
I can hear them talking. Arya and Merlin. Gwaine's snoring on the floor beside me, his head against my shoulder. I don't think he meant for that to happen but I'm not pushing him off.  
It goes silent in the room as Arya and Merlin stop talking.  
"Do you think she's sleeping?" Arya asks, nervously.  
"Looks like it." Merlin replies followed by more silence.  
"Look. About earlier." Arya begins.  
"I know." Merlin cuts her off. "We'll probably never see each other again. It won't work."  
Arya breathes a sigh of relief but it goes oddly quiet suddenly. Something clicks inside my brain and I suddenly feel very defensive. They're kissing. I know it. I've seen enough kisses to know what they sound like. I want to stop them but the presence of Gwaine on my shoulder is stopping me from moving. Arya is one lucky girl. I move slightly closer to Gwaine who wraps an arm round me.  
"You're not sleeping you little demon." I giggle quietly in his ear so Arya and Merlin don't hear.  
"You're snuggling against me. What was I meant to do? A pretty girl like you." He replies. I can see why he's had so many girlfriends. He doesn't half know how to make a girl smile.  
"Awwww." Merlin says. "Look" I can feel his and Arya's eyes on me.  
"I'm surprised Gwaine hasn't swept her off her feet and carried her to the nearest chapel." Merlin continues. "He fancies the hell out of her. Ever since he saw you two I could see it in his eyes"  
I can feel Gwaine heat up beside me and I have to refrain from laughing.  
Arya yawns and Merlin says he'll share a room with her seeing as Gwaine's in here. I hear the door click behind them and Gwaine and I sit up. He's blushing furiously and he looks like he wants to kill Merlin.  
"Well. That was enlightening." I giggle and he blushes more.  
"Nearest chapel huh?" I joke. "See it in your eyes." I press my forehead against his teasingly and he fights to stop himself doing anything stupid. I place my hands on his shoulders and he stops moving completely.  
"It's in my eyes too." I say. I lean in and lightly press my lips to his. His stubble feels rough against my skin and his lips aren't the softest either. I pull back and he's staring wide eyed at me.  
"First time a girl kissed you first?" I ask. He nods slowly. I guessed as much by the way it took him by surprise.  
"First time I kissed someone first." I smile. "Your now a very big part of my life. Whether you like it or not."  
Tomorrow, it's going to be hard to go.

* * *

**Arya**

I wake up as the sun streams through the dusty window of the inn room. It takes a few moments before I remember where I am. I must have fallen asleep talking to Merlin, as I find myself lying against his shoulder. My heart sinks as I realise I have to see Merlin go today. It's going to be a lot harder than I thought.  
I sit up and look to my left. Merlin is still fast asleep, having taken his jacket off, emphasising his skinny torso in an old blue shirt. He still has his neckerchief on, and I finger it fondly before getting up.  
I stand up and hear a thump from the room next door. Goodness knows what Elissa and Gwaine are doing, one probably shoved the other off the bed by the sounds of things.  
The noise wakes Merlin up, and he sits up, looking alarmed. Once he realises there's no immediate danger, he settles back down, bleary-eyed and his hair ruffled adorably.  
"Morning," I say as I try to gather my things into a bag. He smiles slightly, sitting up again.  
"Morning," he replies. "How are you?"  
I shrug and turn away. I want to tell him how much I'm dreading him leaving, how much I want to go with him, but I can't.  
"Back to Camelot today," he says. "I'm sure you'll like it."  
My heart skips a beat and I turn around. "I'll...like it?"  
He nods. "Assuming you're coming."  
I shake my head, confused. "Elissa.. She usually makes the decisions."  
Merlin frowns. "You shouldn't let her control you."  
I scowl. "She doesn't, it's just..." I sigh, trying to find the right words. "She's my older sister, the only family I have left."  
Merlin nods, understanding. He sighs, resting his hands behind his head. "I just.. I really like you. This doesn't often happen, and whenever it does, I lose someone." He looks away, and I feel a pang at the pain Elissa and I are causing him.  
I go to him and sit nervously on the edge of the bed, taking his hand. He looks back at me, his sapphire eyes full of sadness.  
"I'll talk to Elissa," I say. "She might change her mind."

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry we haven't uploaded in a while, school etc.

I (MerlinEmrys22) am disabling my private messaging, because I don't use it so much anymore, so I'm sorry if I don't reply to a review, I have read it and taken it into account :3

And we noticed how similar Arya is to Sefa from the TV show, other than Sefa's dark side. We had a little fangirl.

thanks for reading!

~MerlinEmrys22 and Starkid4Eva4


	4. Chapter 4

**Elissa**

"Move to Camelot..." Arya says, looking at her feet.  
Camelot. Home of the Pendragons. They sound nice but... We can't.. Well... I can't. But Arya's my little sister... I can't just let her go with them... Not without me.. Or maybe it is time to let her go... I have things I have to do don't I... Maybe she needs to have her freedom... She deserves it.  
"Alright." I say. Arya looks at me, happiness in her eyes.  
"I hope you will fare well with you new life. I will miss you." I smile sadly. Arya's smile fades as she realises what I'm doing.  
"Liss. You can't. But... We're sisters. You." She stutters.  
"I think it's time you make your own decisions." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Follow your heart." I put my other over her heart. "I'm sure we'll meet again."  
I throw Gwaine a fleeting smile and nod towards Merlin before turning and walking off into the forest.  
Determined to make things right.

**Arya**

I'd thought leaving Merlin and Gwaine would have been hard, but that was nothing compared to leaving Elissa.  
I wipe my eyes furiously as I pack my few remaining belongings into a bag, trying not to think of everything out there to get us alone. I run downstairs, spotting Merlin untethering the horses and Elissa and Gwaine in a tearful embrace.  
"Arya!" Merlin calls. "We're going to go soon..."  
I nod and step towards Elissa, my mind numb. It cant be happening, not now, not so soon.  
Elissa steps away from Gwaine and looks at me, her piercing blue eyes filled with tears. It sends me over the edge, and I feel myself break.  
"You have to come with us.." I cry. "I can't leave you."  
Elissa shakes her head, wrapping an arm around me. "I'm not going with you. Ill see you again..." she trails off, as both of us realise we don't know when we'll see each other again.  
I nod, accepting that she wasn't coming. It doesn't stop the pain of leaving my only family behind, however.  
"Stay safe.." I say. "If anything happens to you..."  
Elissa smiles slightly. "You'll kill me."  
I smile weakly and move away as Merlin and Gwaine mount their horses. "Goodbye, 'Liss."  
She smiles. "Bye, Arya."  
I clamber onto my horse and start to ride after Merlin and Gwaine, looking back one last time to see my sister in the village, her blonde hair reflecting the sunlight. I don't know if I'll ever see her again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Starkid4Eva4 here!  
So, as you know we are big fans of Merlin and earlier today we were tweeting Eoin Macken! He replied to my tweet! I died! (Cause he asked me too!)  
Anyway! I hope your enjoying the story as we're having fun writing it!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_Three years later_  
**

**Elissa**

I walk through the gates slowly, taking in the marble castle. Its huge turrets, red and gold banners and amazing architecture. Below the streets are lined with cottages and the muddy tracks are filled with bustling people.

I move my way through the people, careful not to let my wounds show because I'm sure some people would swarm all over me.

Someone shouts "The King!" and the people move to the sides as dozens of knights come riding through. King Arthur is at the front, beside him Merlin. I see other knights and then Gwaine. I look down at the ground and pull my hood over my head so he won't see me. The group trotts into the courtyard and dismount, guards rushing forwards to lead their horses away. The knights split off, most turning and walking towards a large field and sand area which I guess is their training ground. A few follow Arthur up the steps and into the castle. Merlin dismounts and a lady moves forward to greet him. Arya? It has to be but she's grown so much and she looks beautiful.

She looks happy. Unlike me I guess.

Pain rushes through my shoulder as someone bumps into me and I wince.

"Oh. Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He says.

"No. I'm fine." I reply politely through gritted teeth, aware that the jolt has started a fresh wave of blood and my shirts will be ruined in seconds.

"Are you sure? Alright." He says and walks off.

I fall to my knees as someone else barges past. Everyone's really busy so no one stops and no one notices me as I get kicked and hit and eventually fall onto the cobbles unconscious.

**Arya**

I watched the crowd part, standing on the steps beside Gwen. King Arthur and his knights led the way, along with Merlin.  
I ran down the steps towards Merlin as they dismounted, hugging him. Over his shoulder I saw a cloaked figure limp along the side of the road, moving past the crowd, with a flash of blonde hair underneath the hood. My heart skipped a beat before they moved on and I sighed. Of course it wasn't Elissa. It had been three long years, and I hadn't seen her since I left Greenford.  
I turned to go back inside, holding Merlin's hand and following the knights. Gwaine seemed distracted and didn't follow us, which surprised me. Usually he was first to get back inside after a long time away from Camelot, and straight into the tavern.  
I go inside, chatting to Merlin. He doesn't notice the distance in my eyes as I remember the times when my sister and I were young, before all this happened. I wish she were here now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry we haven't updated in ages! I, MerlinEmrys22, deleted the chapter off my iPod so Starkid4Eva4 had to send it to me. :P**

* * *

**Elissa**

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know."

"Will she be ok?"

"It's too early to tell."

"Gaius!"

"Yes Merlin."

"You always say that!"

"And it's normally your fault but I don't complain."

Silence falls and I can tell Merlin is sulking.

"Should we get Arthur?" He says.

"He's in training." Gaius counters.

"And we have a random stranger lying bleeding on the bed." Merlin persists. "We should get Arthur."

"Fine. But be quick." Gauis says, giving in.

I hear a door open and then slam closed.

"Ow! Tell Merlin he should be more careful with the door." I mutter, opening my eyes slowly.

Arya blinks, looking down at me. "Are you...Elissa?"

I nod, and she smiles, her eyes lighting up.

"I thought we'd never see you again..." she smiles. I smile, wincing from the cut I've managed to get on my cheek.

"Oh Liss. What happened to you? You look..." Arya stops, not wanting to offend me.

"Awful, terrible, ghost-like?" I suggest and she hugs me tightly.

"I missed you." She says and I think she's crying.

"Shhh." I murmur, rubbing her back with my left hand as I can't actually feel my right.

"You ok Arya?" Merlin says, coming back in through the door followed by Arthur. Arya pulls away and turns to Merlin, tear tracks evident on her pale face. Merlin moves forward and hugs Arya, who cries into his shoulder.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Arthur says and earns three pairs of glaring eyes. "What?"

**Arya**

I can't believe Elissa's back. I thought I'd never see her again, giving up hope after one, two, three years. Merlin seems as happy as I am, but there's one person missing.

Gwaine.

I move slightly out of Merlin's embrace, wiping my eyes. "Gwaine should be here," I say, stepping back.

Merlin looks surprised. "But-"

Elissa's eyes light up before he's finished his sentence, and I know I should go and get him.

I move past a still surprised Merlin, and go to the door. Pushing it open, the daylight surprises me for a moment. It feels like it's been hours since Elissa woke up.

Knocking on Gwaine's chambers door, there's a slight noise inside before he opens it. "Arya?"

"Gwaine," I say, noticing he looks worried at my tear-streaked face. "Elissa's back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Arya**

We're walking down the corridor when we hear a scream from behind us. I instantly recognise it as Melanie. Gwaine's overprotective, easily jealous, irritating girlfriend.

"What are you doing with her?" she squeals as she marches towards us. Gwaine scowls.

"Walking down the corridor."

I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at her expression.

"And where are you going?"

"To visit an old friend."

"_Who?_"

"Elissa."

She looks angry, then scared, then angry again. Her eyes are like ice and fire simultaneously.

"Elissa? Her.. sister?"

Gwaine nods. "Yes. We're going now."

Melanie scowls. "Be back soon!"

Gwaine nods, looking irritated, and we carry on walking. As soon as Melanie's out of earshot, he sighs.

"I don't know why I stay with her."

**Elissa**

"He has what?!" I yelp but I can't say I'm too surprised. Merlin nods and Arthur just stands there looking awkward.

"She's called Melanie. She's ever so slightly overprotective." Merlin says.

"And incredibly irritating." Arthur adds and Merlin nods again. I laugh slightly and stand up.

"Elissa. Sit back down. You shouldn't be standing." Gaius frowns.

"Gaius. Elissa never does what she's told. I wouldn't waste your breath." Arya grins, walking through the open door, Gwaine close behind her.

"Gwaine!" I yell and I hug him. He hugs me back, laughing.

"Hullo there Liss. 'M I allowed to call you that?" He says.

"Of course. They do." I reply, gesturing to Arya and Merlin.

"Not gonna lie. I kinda missed you." I whisper in his ear and he opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off.

"I don't care who you are but let go of him right now." I pull away and stare and the girl who enters the room.  
I have to admit, she's quite pretty.

"I'm Elissa." I smile politely and she snorts.

"Gorgeous name. I'm Melanie. Gwaine's girlfriend." She sneers and I can officially say I don't like her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." I lie and she glares at me.

"Gwaine. Take me on a picnic." She says and I raise my eyebrows.

"I'll go to the kitchens now." He mutters and kisses her cheek before leaving.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Melanie asks me and the others shuffle out the room.

"Look. Elissa." She spits out my name like its an insult. "Gwaine is my boyfriend understand. Everything that happened between you two is gone."

"And why is that?" I ask and she punches me in the face. I hear my nose crunch and feel my blood start falling down my face.

"Because I am worth so much more that you. I'm a princess." She smiles slyly before waltzing out the room.


End file.
